The electron density of the ionosphere varies as a function of geographic location and time. The International Civil Aviation Organization (ICAO) is developing standards to address the threat to navigation and guidance systems in aircraft stemming from an ionosphere anomaly, i.e., extreme changes in electron density of the ionosphere. The standard development has shown it is critical that ground monitoring for delay gradients in signals due to an ionosphere anomaly is absolute and not relative to previous satellite measurements. It is important to detect an extreme gradient from the very first set of measurements taken from a satellite as it moves into view of a ground-based GPS augmentation system.